This disclosure relates to remote controllers for toys. In particular it relates to toys which are movable over a surface or fly, and wherein the moving characteristics of the toy change.
Toy remote controllers normally are relatively bulky and have a multitude of physical switches, sticks and push buttons for operational purposes.
Capacitive sensors have been used in elevators and in home electrical appliances touch switches for many years. In the Applicant's knowledge, such sensors have not previously been used for toy remote controllers.